Cerita BOBO versi NARUTO
by Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon
Summary: Kumpulan fic berdasarkan cerita-cerita dari Majalah BOBO. Ini fic pertama. RnR please.
1. Tujuh Anak

**Halo, watashi wa namae Tail-Dei-Dei-mon.**

**Aku Athor baru disini. Jadi, mohon jangan 'panas-panas', ya! m(_ _)m**

**Dan bla bla bla ...(READERS: WOOIIIII AUTHOR BARU! KAPAN MULAINYA!).**

**Sabar napa mulai, weh. **

**Oh ya, untuk redaksi Bobo, pinjam, ya, ceritanya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Cerita BOBO ver NARUTO**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO, agak Gaje sih.**

* * *

><p><strong>ULAR NAGA PANJANGNYA...<strong>

* * *

><p>Pak Pein adalah bangsawan kaya yang tinggal di rumah kecil nan kumuh (Pein: WOOI AUTHOR BEJAT! KOK NGELANTUR SIH!) Ralat! Yang bener tinggal di rumah yang besar. Ia dan istrinya mempunyai anak laki-laki bernama Gaara (Gila! Mamanya sih cantik tapi papanya jelek tujuh turunan! Masa menghasilkan anak yang ganteng? *di rinnegan Pein*). Selain mempunyai banyak pelayan, mereka juga mempunyai pelayan kecil bernama Deidara.<p>

Sebelum menjadi pelayan di rumah itu, Deidara tinggal di panti asuhan. Ketika Bu Konan mancari pelayan kecil di panti asuhan itu, Deidara langsung menawarkan diri. Ia tidak peduli walaupun harus bekerja keras di rumah Bu Konan. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari panti asuhan yang kumuh, lembab, dan makannya sama sekali nggak enak.

Mula-mula Deidara gembira tinggal di rumah besar Pak Pein. Ia mendapat pakaian hangat, kamar yang tidak lembab, dan makanan enak. Akan tetapi, lama-kelamaan Deidara mulai tidak betah. Tsunade si juru masak sangat galak padanya. Karena gugup, Deidara jadi sering memecahkan piring.

Pagi ini, Deidara bekerja di ruang keluarga. Ia membersihkan semua perabot dan pigura-pigura di dinding.

"Deidara, hati-hati membersihkan kaca pigura itu!" kata Bu Kushina, kepala pelayan di rumah itu. "Ibu dari Pak Pein bertahun-tahun membuat sulaman lukisan itu. Jangan sampai pecah kacanya!"

Deidara menunduk gugup. "Saya akan lebih berhati-hati Bu Kushina un. Maaf un, kemarin saya tak sengaja memecahkan piring lagi un," ujarnya pelan.

Deidara mulai mengelap debu lagi dipermukaan kaca pigura sulaman lukisan. Matanya tetap melekat sulaman bergambar 6 anak di taman itu. Perlahan tangannya lalu berhenti mengelap debu.

"Lukisan ini... sangat indah ya un, Bu Kushina. Lihat un... pasti judulnya Bermain Ular Naga un," kata Deidara takjub.

"Deidara, apa kamu tidak baca tulisan dibawah itu?"tanya Bu Kushina."Maaf Bu Kushina un...saya...saya memang belum bisa baca un. _Jitzua_... baru aja tiga bulan saya sekolah un. _Demo_... saya sangat ingin keluar dari panti asuhan itu un. Makanya un, waktu Bu Konan mencari pembantu kecil un, saya langsung menawar diri un." Deidara menerangkan.

Bu Kushina adalah kepala pelayan yang tegas dan agak galak. Namun mendengar cerita Deidara, hatinya terharu juga. Haaah gak biasanya si Kushina yang galak melebihi banteng takluk*di seribu kunai oleh Kushina*.

"Kamu memang anak yang rajin, Deidara. Nah, sekarang coba lihat tulisan dibawah sulaman lukisan ini. Bunyinya begini, 'Taman Bunga yang indah'. Coba lihat!Anak-anak ini tampak gembira karena bisa bermain di taman itu."Bu Kushina menerangkan dengan lembut.

"Waaaah un, pasti asyik bermain sepanjang hari di taman seindah itu un!" kata Deidara. "Memang asyik." Kata Bu Kushina sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kalau kamu begitu, pasti tidak diberi makanan, pakaian, dan tempat tinggal!"

Deidara mengangguk dan segera menggantung lukisan itu. Ia lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Tsunade si juru masak.

"Jangan terlalu besar potongan sayurnya! Yang halus! Ini makanan untuk bangsawan! Bukan untuk orang miskin sepertimu!" omel Tsunade.

Hati Deidara sangat sedih mendengar kata-kata kasar Tsunade. Ia mulai tidak betah di rumah itu. Apalagi Temari, pengasuh Gaara, juga sering menyuruhnya dengan kasar, seperti: "Cepat rapikan kamar tuan pria yang tidak pernah sekolah! Jorok!". Padahal Deidara sudah merapikan kamar Gaara. Namun Gaara mengacak-acak agar Deidara dimarahin Bu Konan.

Kalau sedang sedih, Deidara termenung di depan sulaman lukisan itu. "Anak-anak ini kelihatannya gembira bermain Ular Naga di taman un. _Ular Naga panjangnya... bukan kepalang..._" Deidara bernyanyi di depan sulaman itu.

Bu Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepala terharu melihat tingkah Deidara. "Kasihan sekali Deidara. Dia terlalu muda untuk bekerja. Harusnya, dia bermain-main gembira di sore hari ini..." gumam Bu Kushina.

"Hei, Deidara! Kamu disini dibayar untuk kerja. Bukan untuk melamun. Cepat potong-potong sayuran di dapur!" bentak Tsunade ketika melihat Deidara buru-buru lari ke dapur. Bu Kushina melihatnya dengan iba.  
>Malam harinya, Deidara rindu untuk melihat lukisan itu lagi. Saat semua sudah tidur, Deidara turun ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa sebatang lilin. Ia mendekati sulaman lukisan itu dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.<p>

"Aaah, andai aku ada disitu bermain bersama kalian un..." bisik -tiba terdengar suara samar-samar.

"Ayo main bersama kami, Deidara! _Ular Naga panjangnya... bukan kepalang"_

"_Dare_, un?" tanya Deidara bingung. Lalu dihadapannya muncul enam anak."Ayo Deidara! Kita main Ular Naga!"Kata seorang lelaki berambut merah. Sekilas mirip Gaara."_Anata wa dare_, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku Sasori. Aku di barisan terdepan." Kata lelaki itu lagi.

"Aku Ino. Aku yang kedua." Kata seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan dirinya.

"Aku Tobi. Aku yang ketiga." Kata lelaki bertopeng.

"Aku Sakura. Aku yang keempat." Kata Perempuan berambut pink.

"Aku Itachi. Aku yang kelima." Kata lelaki berambut hitam.

"Aku Naruto. Aku yang keenam" kata perempuan berambut pirang dengan tiga garis di pipinya.

"Ayo, ayo, Deidara. Kita main bersama!" kata mereka berenam sambil menggandeng tangan Deidara. Deidara bermain dan bernyanyi bersama keenam temannya di taman yang indah itu. Ia sangat gembira.

Keesokkan harinya...

"Deidara tidak ada dikamarnya. Dia tidak ada dimana-mana!" seru Bu Kushina. Mereka mencarinya dimana-mana dan tidak ketemu. "Mungkin dia kabur dari rumah ini..." Tsunade merasa agak bersalah.

Sementara itu, Pak Pein meneliti sulaman di pigura dindingnya. "Aneh, perasaan ibuku menyulam enam anak di sulaman ini. Kenapa jadi tujuh anak? Apa aku salah ingat? Atau anak ini mendapat teman baru?" kata Pak Pein bingung. Yang pasti anak ketujuh itu kelihatannya bahagia sekali.

**Cerita kesatu selesai**

**Translate :**

Jitzua : Sebenarnya

Demo : Tapi

Dare : Siapa

Anata dare : Siapa kamu

**Talkshow**

Deidara : WOOOOIIII,MANA AUTHOR BARU YANG BEJAAAAT ITU UN?

AUTHOR : Napa lo nyari gua?

Deidara : Mau protes. MASA GUA JADI PELAYAN SIH UN? DIBENTAK LAGI UN!

AUTHOR : Ya itu sih derita lo ndiri. Lagipula itu tokoh utamanya.

Deidara : Oh gitu ya un. Oh ya un,cerita selanjutnya siapa yang muncul un?

AUTHOR : Kamu, Ino, dan Itachi. Nah karena sudah waktunya pergi, tolong ya (liat k bawah)

P

E R

R E

E V

V I

I E

E W

W


	2. Kentang Ajaib

**Halo, Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon datang lagi nih**

**Dan saya membawa cerita kedua**

**Di cerita kedua ini, Itachi memerankan peran yang mengejutkan!**

**Mau tau peran apa? Makanya, baca cerita ini ya**

**Tapi aku mohon pada Itachi FC, JANGAN BUNUH AKU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Cerita BOBO ©Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon**

**Warning: Kaya' sebelumnya**

* * *

><p><strong>Kentang Ajaib<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah desa, ada sebuah gubuk yang ditinggali seorang kakak beradik kembar yatim piatu. Mereka adalah Ino (kakak) dan Deidara (adik). Ino adalah perempuan yang cantik dan bunga desa di desa itu, Deidara adalah laki-laki yang gagah dan mirip dengan Ino. Jadi, orang yang belum mengenal Deidara atau yang gak bisa bedain Deidara dan Ino akan mengira Deidara itu perempuan atau Ino.<p>

Mereka hidup dengan menanam kentang ladang yang ditinggali ortu mereka. Karena tanahnya subur, penghasilan mereka juga bagus. Mereka juga dapat menjual kentang itu.

Suatu ketika, musim dingin datang dengan cara yang sangat buruk. Udaranya sangat dingin sehingga semua penduduk enggan keluar rumah. Ino dan Deidara tak bisa bercocok tanam kentang seperti biasa. Ladang mereka tak diurus.

"Deidara, persedian makanan kita hampir habis!" keluh Ino pada _ototou_nya. "Kita harus lebih hemat lagi, _onee-san_, un." Ujar Deidara. "Kau betul. Tapi kasihan, tetangga kita banyak yang kehabisan makanan." Kata Ino lagi.

Pada suatu malam, angin bertiup kencang seperti biasa. Ino dan Deidara duduk menatap meja makan. Di atas meja terhidang lima butir kentang rebus. Itu adalah kentang terakhir yang mereka miliki. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu. Deidara bergegas membuka pintu. Di depan terlihat kakek berambut hitam menggigil kedinginan. Deidara tidak mengenal kakek itu, kakek itu pasti orang luar desa.

"Tolonglah, nak. Kakek sangat lapar dan kedinginan." Kata si kakek gemeteran. Deidara kasihan melihat kakek itu. "Masuklah, kek un!" ajak Deidara. Kakek itu masuk dengan perasan riang. "Nama kakek siapa?" tanya Ino, "Nama kakek Itachi Uchiha dari desa Uchiha." Kata sang kakek masih gemetaran.

"Maaf kakek un, kami tak punya apa-apa lagi kecuali teh hangat dan kentang rebus un" kata Deidara. "Oh tak apa. Kentang rebus aja sudah cukup untuk mengenyangkan kita." Kata kakek itu yang diduga bernama Itachi Uchiha.

Ino menaruh dua butir kentang di atas piring kakek Itachi. Ia dan Deidara masing-masing mengambil satu butir kentang. Kini hanya tersisa sebutir kentang diatas meja. Kakek itu makan dengan nikmat sekali.

"Kentang ini lezat sekali. Belum pernah aku makan kentang selezat ini." Kata kakek Itachi. Ino dan Deidara pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kentang yang mereka makan saat itu, lebih lezat dari biasanya. Seperti ada keju dan mentega di dalamnya. Ino dan Deidara menikmati kentang itu. Mereka tidak ingat lagi, besok mereka tak punya apa-apa tuk di makan.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, cuaca di luar rumah tampak lebih tenang. Tak ada lagi angin kencang. Kakek Itachi berterima kasih pada mereka, lalu pamit untuk pergi. Ino dan Deidara menatap sebutir kentang yang masih tersisa.

"Aku masih lapar, kak un. kentang ini kita bagi dua ya, un." Kata Deidara sambil memotong kentang itu. AJAIB! Setelah Kentang itu dibagi dua, yang sebelah berubah menjadi kentang utuh! Ino juga membelah kentang itu menjadi dua. Keajaiban tadi terulang kembalu. Kentang yang sebelah menjadi kentang utuh. Ino terus memotong dan yang sebelah menjadi kentang utuh sampai mereka punya banyak kentang di meja mereka.

"Oh Deidara, aku tak mengerti. Kenapa kentang kita sebanyak ini!" kata Ino heran. Deidara memakan sepotong kentang. Dia berdecak kagum. "Nee-san un, kentang ini seperti kentang yang kita makan tadi un. Ada campuran mentega dan keju un!" kata Deidara

Ino memakan satu ptong. Ia mengangguk. Tiba-tiba dia ingat kakek yang tadi datang. "Jangan-jangan kakek tadi adalah kakek sakti yang menolong kita dari kelaparan." Kata Ino. Deidara langsung lari kedepan rumah, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya hembusan angin kencang. Lalu, kentang tadi mereka bagikan ke semua penduduk.

Ketika musim dingin berakhir, mereka mulai menanam kentang lagi. Namun kentang ajaib mereka tetab tak pernah habis di makan.

**Cerita kedua tamat**

**Translate **:

Ototou : Adik

Onee-san: Kakak (perempuan)

**A/N :**

Itachi : WOOOIII AUTHOR SINTING NAN EDAN! MASA' GUE JADI KAKEK-KAKEK SIIIH!

AUTHOR : Yah itu karena...

Tiba-tiba Deidara datang...

Deidara : GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA UN, ITACHI LO COCOK AMAT JADI KAKEK-KAKEK UN, EMANG COCOK DENGAN KERIPUTMU ITU UN!"

AUTHOR : Itu jawabannya, dah dijawab Deidara.

Itachi : Kenapa gak Tobi aja?

AUTHOR : Karena dia gak mau melepaskan topengnya. Sudah habis nih waktunya, bagi Itachi FC, peringatannya... JANGAN BUNUH AKU! Oh ya, cerita selanjutnya tokoh utamanya Naruto, jadi sampai jumpa... . Oh ya, maaf karna chapi ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya. Jadi mohon...

**R****e****v****i****e****w**


	3. Ketakutan Naruto

**Langsung weh cerita ketigana.**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO®Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita BOBO ®Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon**

**WARNING : Di sini, Mikoto tuh tantenya Itachi dan Sasuke.**

**Ketakutan Naruto**

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Naruto sampai di rumah itu. Rumah kuntilanak, kata teman-temannya. Mau tak mau ia emang harus ke rumah itu. Kata-kata papa tadi masih terniang di telinganya.

"Kamu harus les besok!" kata papa yang kita kenal sebagai Minato. "Les semua pelajaran, terutama mamematika. Papa malu melihat rapormu." Kata Minato. "Tapi, kenapa harus di rumah monster itu-ttebayo*?" tanya naruto, "Naruto! Jangan sembarang bicara sembarangan!" kata sang mama yang kita kenal dengan Kushina. "Mbak Mikoto itu baik. Dia juga sayang anak-anak." Tambah Kushina.

"Tapi, ma! Kata teman-temanku, dia itu monster! Sukanya marahin anak-anak!" bantah Naruto. Kushina dan Minato tetap tak mau tau.

Naruto menghela nafas ketika tiba di depan pintu rumah mbak Mikoto. Diketuknya pintu di depannya. "Assalammuallaikum..."."Waallaikumsalam..." jawab suara dari dalam. "Masuk, langsung ke belakang aja!" suara Mbak Mikoto terdengar nyaring.

Perlahan Naruto masukke dalam rumah. Di lorong yang dilewatinya, tampak berjajar lemari kaca. Ada lemari yang memajang toples besar dan kecil, ada juga lemari tinggi tempat buku yang tebal-tebal. Naruto lalu melihat satu lemari lagi yang memajang berbagai peralatan aneh. Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Ia teringat kata teman-temanya.

"_Mbak Mikoto itu monster yang suka mencungkil mata, kuku, dan jari-jari anak-anak, lalu di simpan di dalam toples..._"

"Naruto ke sini!" Mbak Mikoto muncul di depan Naruto, membuat Naruto pucat. Mikoto lalu mengajak ke belakang rumah, di pojok halaman ada bangunan tanpa dinding tapi beratap. Rumah pranginan, kata Mbak Mikoto. "Kita akan belajar disini." Kata Mbak Mikoto.

Menit-menit pertama menyiksa bagi Naruto. Bagai polisi menginterogasi maling ayam, Mbak Mikoto bertanya macam-macam. Pelajaran apa yang disukainya? Pelajaran apa yang tak di sukainya? Dan masih banyak lagi. Mbak Mikoto sudah mencoba tersenyum ramah, tapi malah bikin takut Naruto.

Mbak Mikoto sepertinya tau ketakutan Naruto, karena ia berkata, "Jangan takut. Sore ini bukan cuma kamu yang akan belajar. Dua keponakan kesayangan tante akan belajar di sini.". Pantas ada tiga meja, pikir Naruto

Tak lama terjadi keributan yang mengarah kesini. Dan ada dua anak yang lari mengarah kesini. "Horeee, aku menang!" seru anak berambut hitam panjang, "Yaaaah, aku kalaaah." Keluh anak bermbut hitam dengan _chiken style_.

Mbak Mikoto memperkenalkan kedua anak itu. Mereka ponakan kesayangan Mbak Mikoto yang kakak beradik. Namanya Itachi dan Sasuke.

Sore itu Mbak Mikoto menerangkan pelajaran MTK, IPA, dan Indonesia kepada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi. Sasuke dan Itachi tampak riang berlomba menjawab soal dari Mbak Mikoto. Menjelang magrib, Naruto pulang.

"Tadaima**!" seru Naruto, "Okaeri***, bagaimana belajarnya?" tanya Kushina. "Biasa aja." Jawab Naruto."Ma...' besok gak usah les lagi ya?" rengek Naruto. Kushina memandang Naruto lalu tersenyum. "Boleh, asal... PS, Gameboy, dan Remote Control... mama kunci di lemari." Kata mama.

"Ya,ma! Kejam!" kata Naruto sebel. "Kenapa bukan mama atau papa yang ajarin Naruto-ttebayo?" Naruto mencoba meluluhkan hati mama. "Papa kerja sampai malam. Mama mengurus adik Sakura." Kata Kushina. "Ya sudah, begini aja. Kamu coba les ama Mbak Mikoto selama sebulan. Kalau kamu tetap gak suka, nanti mama cari guru pengganti." Janji Kushina. Naruto tersenyum cerah.

Esoknya harinya...

Naruto berangkat ke rumah Mbak Mikoto dengan cemberut. Itachi dan Sasuke udah datang dari tadi. Dari cerita Itachi dan Sasuke, Naruto baru tau kalau Mbak Mikoto adalah guru biologi di sebuah SMU. Mbak Mikoto suka membuat eksperimen. Toples yang ada di almari berisi sampel yang diawettin. Peralatan aneh yang diliat Naru kemarin adalah peralatan untuk eksperimen.

Itachi dan Sasuke juga cerita bahwa dulu ada seorang siswa yang mencuri kertas soal dan jawaban tapi kepergok Mbak Mikoto dan oleh kepala sekolah, siswa itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Karena dendam, siswa itu menyebarkan cerita yang serem tentang Mbak Mikoto.

Cerita mereka berdua putus saat Mbak Mikoto datang sambil menenteng kantong kresek yanf ternyata berisi buah jeruk dan apel. Mbak Mikoto mengajar MTK tentang penjumlahan dan pengurangan dengan dua buah itu sebagai peraga.

Sebulan kemudian...

Naruto tampak semangat saat mau ke rumah Mbak Mikoto (Lee: AYO NARUTO, TUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU! *Lee ditendang AUTHOR*). Saat Kushina nanya tentang janjinya, Naruto malah ngomel.

"Mama gimana sih? Emang aku pernah janji kaya' gitu? Ada-ada aja!". Mama dan papa tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ah, Naruto... Kamu kaya' pepatah_ Tak kenal maka tak sayang_." Kata Kushina pada Minato.

**Cerita ketiga selesai**

**Artinya:**

-ttebayo : Kata latah Naruto

Tadaima : Aku pulang

Okaeri : Selamat datang

Baa-san: Nenek/tante

**Talkshow**

Mikoto : Naruto-kun, kemari!

Naruto : Nani Mikoto-baasan?

Mikoto : MASA' LO MANGGIL GUE KUNTILANAK SIH HAH? (Memasang kuda-kuda siap menghajar Naruto)

Naruto : WOOIII, TANYA AJA NOH MA AUTHOR GEBLEK NAN SINTING! JANGAN MUKUL GUE!

Mikoto : AUTHOR-chan kesini (dengan suara lembut)

AUTHOR : Nani?

Mikoto : MASA GUE DIPANGGIL KUNTILANAK DAN BAASAN OLEH NARUTO SIH?

AUTHOR : Suka-suka gue dong dan... SOAL BAASAN NARUTO YANG BILANG SENDIRI. BUKAN DISURUH!

Mikoto : GRRRR... NARUTO & AUTHOR... AWAS KAU YAAAA!

Naruto & AUTHOR : LARIIIIIII (dikejar oleh Mikoto)

Itachi dan Sasuke : Yak, karena AUTHOR nan sinting dan bocah Kyuubi sdang dikejar ibu kita, tolong REVIEW ya.

REVIEW


	4. Indra Keenam

**Tail- Dei-Dei-Mon balik lagi nih dengan cerita Bobo.**

**Kali ini tokoh utamanya gak tau.**

**Antara Neji dan Hinata.**

**Jadiiiii... Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO™Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita BOBO ™Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon **

**Warning: Neji sipatnya seperti balita pada umumnya dan Hinata dan Neji kakak adik.**

**INDRA KEENAM**

Jam udah menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam. Tapi Neji, adik bungsunya Hinata, belum tidur juga. Hinata lalu melihat ibunya terus membujuk Neji dengan sabar. Hinata tau, mamanya letih sekali. "B-b-biar s-s-saya saja yang gendong Neji, ma." Kata Hinata sambil meraih Neji dari gendongan ibunya. "S-s-siapa t-t-tau Neji mau tidur k-k-kalo aku gendong." Ujar Hinata.

Ibu Hinata menyerahkan Neji pada Hinata. "Ya sudahlah... Ibu mau makan dulu." kata ibu Hinata kemudian menuju ruang makan. Neji baru berumur satu tahun . Hinata menggendong ke teras rumah. Angin malam yang dingin membuat Neji agak tenang. "Uh... uh..." Neji menunjuk arah timur. Ia menghentak tubuhnya, memaksa Hinata mengikuti arah hentakan tubuh Neji.

"Eeeeh, t-t-tidak b-b-boleh keluar, Ji! I-i-ini sudah malam..." bujuk Hinata. "Uuuuh... uuuh... " Neji tetap menunjuk ke arah timur sambil meranjuk. "Hinata, kok Neji belum tidur?" terdengar suara om Naruto. Tampak om Naruto mengeluarkan motornya. Rupanya hari ini om Naruto dapat giliran kerja. Om Naruto adalah adik kedua ayah Hinata, Hiashi.

"N-N-Neji r-r-rewel terus dari sore, om" lapor Hinata. "Onii-san* belum pulang ya?" tanya om Naruto. "B-b-belum om..." jawab Hinata. "Ah... Neji pasti kangen sama oto-san** ya. Jadi rewel begini..." jawab om Naruto. Ia lalu melambai sambil naik motornya. Jujur aja, Hinata sebenarnya kagum pada adik kedua ayahnya itu.

"J-J-Ji, N-N-Neji kangen sama ayah ya?" tanya Hinata sambil membelai kepala Neji. Hinata lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi Neji meronta tak mau. Akhirnya, Hinata mengalah. Ia kembali ke teras. Mama Hinata datang setelah makan malam dengan cepat.

"Aduh, kok Neji masih belum tidur sih, Hinata?" tanya mama Hinata, "T-t-tidak tau ma. Neji meronta sambil menunjuk ke arah timur." Jawab Hinata. Mama lalu mengambil alih Neji. "Uuuuh... uuuhhhh... " Neji seperti mau nyampein sesuatu pada mama Hinata. Tiba-tiba dari jauh terdengar suara motor. "GAWAT! TANGGUL BAGIAN TIMUR JEBOL!" seru om Naruto panik sambil menghentikan motornya.

Tong... tong... tong! Terdengar kentongan dari pos ronda. "Mbak, bendungan bagian timur jebol. Rumah-rumah yang di sekitarnya udah teredam air. Airnya deras lagi. Cepat! Kita harus berkemas!" om Naruto memberitau mama Hinata.

"Ya Tuhan! Hinata, gendong Neji! Kita harus cepat berkemas nih!" perintah mama Hinata. Dalam sekejap gang rumah Hinata rame. Tetangga sibuk berkemas, membawa barang seadanya. Dengan segera, Hinata menggendong Neji dengan kain.

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang karena ketakutan. Dengan sebisanya, Hinata membantu mamanya berkemas. Buku pelajaran dan seragam Hinata ditata di selembar kain sprei. Anehnya, Neji diam, sepertinya ia ngerti apa yang terjadi.

"Mbak, sini biar yang berat ama aku aja!" kata om Sasuke, adik bungsu Hiashi, juga datang membantu. Hinata dan mama Hinata jadi agak tenang. Om Sasuke memindahkan TV dan tape recorder ke atas lemari.

Dua jam kemudian...

Hinata dan keluarganya udah nyampe di tempat pengungsian di Masjid deket RW. Sebagian besar orang pengungsian tak punya apa-apa lagi selain baju yang masih melekat di tubuh. " M-m-mama u-u-untung Neji rewel" bisik Hinata pada mamanya.

"Mungkin Neji ingin bilang itu... tapi dia masih kecil, makanya gak tau apa-apa." Jawab mama Hinata sambil mengusap rambut Neji yang terbawa alam mimpi.

Munkin ini yang di maksud orang dengan indra keenam. Neji gelisah karena merasakan sesuatu. Hinata bersyukur pada Tuhan, karena keluarga Hinata dapat menyelamatkan diri beserta barang berharga. Yang paling penting, nyawa mereka selamat.

**Cerita ketiga tamat**

**Artinya:**

Onii-san : Kakak (laki-laki)

Oto-san : Ayah

**Talkshow**

READERS + Neji : AUTHOR... GIMANA CARANYA NEJI/AKU BISA JADI ANAK BALITA?

AUTHOR : Karena aku pinjam selimut waktu dari Doraemon. Makasih ya, Doraemon.

Doraemon : Sama-sama.

AUTHOR : Hiyaaa... cerita ketiga ini emang semua karakter Naruto satu keluarga! Dan chapi ini kembali pendek! Setelah baca tolong :

R

E E

V V

I I

E E

W


End file.
